sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ziemia (Sonic X)
|Mieszkańcy= |Stan obecny=Nienaruszony }} Ziemia – lokacja pojawiająca się w serialu anime Sonic X. Jest to planeta, której głównymi mieszkańcami są ludzie. Rozgrywa się tutaj akcja pierwszych dwóch sezonów serialu. Opis thumb|left|Mapa Ziemi Ziemia jest błękitną planetą, ponieważ większość jej powierzchni pokrywa woda. Kontynenty na planecie wydają się być zbliżone kształtem do tych z prawdziwej Ziemi. Planeta jest bardzo różnorodna w swoim ekosystemie, na który składają się np. sawanny, dżungle, pustynie, czy też skute lodem masy lądowe. Głównymi mieszkańcami tego świata są ludzie, którzy mieszkają w różnych miastach. Wiele z nich jest nowoczesnych i poziomem technologicznym przypomina początek XXI wieku. Na planecie można także spotkać duchy Boom, oraz żyjące w ukryciu Chao. Historia Przeszłość thumb|Najstarsza znana mapa Ziemi Wiele tysięcy lat temu Ziemia i świat Sonica stanowiły jedność, ale wskutek nieznanego kataklizmu rozdzieliły się i znalazły w dwóch różnych wymiarach, tworząc osobne linie czasowe. W starożytnych czasach, na Ziemi istniała cywilizacja Murazji, której mieszkańcy stali na wysokim poziomie technologicznym. Mieszkali w pobliżu miejsca, znanego jako "pępek świata". W wyniku stymulowania go, doprowadzili do globalnej erupcji wulkanów, której konsekwencją były trzęsienia ziemi i przesunięcia się kontynentów. Po tym wydarzeniu mieszkańcy Murazji przenieśli się pod ziemię i wytworzyli tam sztuczne słońce i niebo, które oświetlały ich podziemne królestwo. Z czasem wyginęli, pozostawiając w mieście strażnika - Mongrouna. 50 lat przed wydarzeniami z sagi Shadowa, ludzkość wybudowała Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, na czele której stanął Profesor Gerald Robotnik. W trakcie prac nad Projektem Shadow naukowiec nawiązał kontakt ze światem Sonica i wykorzystał Szmaragdy Chaosu w swojej twórczości. Celem profesora było stworzenie formuły nieśmiertelności, a żeby tego dokonać postanowił stworzyć Najpotężniejszą Formę Życia. Jej nieudanym prototypem został Bio Lizard, który został jednak porzucony i zamknięty na kosmicznej stacji. Profesor stworzył sztucznego jeża Shadowa, który posiadał wszystkie pożądane cechy Najpotężniejszej Formy Życia. Wojsko obawiało się jednak, że Gerald wykorzysta Shadowa do podboju świata i zamknęło Projekt Shadow, likwidując naukowców, a później i samego profesora. Shadow został uśpiony na Więziennej Wyspie, a ARK porzucono. W pewnym momencie na Ziemi narodził się Doktor Eggman, ale w nieznanych okolicznościach znalazł się na stałe w świecie Sonica. Saga nowego świata thumb|left|Zniszczenie pierwszej bazy Eggmana W trakcie sagi nowego świata pierwsza Kontrola Chaosu, która została wywołana przez walkę Sonica i Eggmana przeniosła na Ziemię kilku mieszkańców świata Sonica. Początkowo Sonic i jego przyjaciele musieli się ukrywać u Christophera Thorndyke'a przed ludźmi, oraz wojskiem które na nich polowało. Doktor Eggman również znalazł się na Ziemi i zaczął ją nękać swoimi atakami, które miały na celu utworzenie Imperium Eggmana. Wraz z nimi na Ziemię trafiły Szmaragdy Chaosu, o które Sonic i Eggman zaczęli rywalizować. Prezydent sprzymierzył się z pochodzącą ze świata Sonica Rouge i dzięki jej wsparciu zarządził atak na Fortecę Doktora Eggmana. Do bitwy dołączyli się także Sonic i jego przyjaciela. Ostatecznie pierwsza baza Eggmana została zniszczona, a Sonic i jego przyjaciele odzyskali dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. Łącznie udało im się zgromadzić aż trzy. Wraz ze zniszczeniem bazy Eggmana, ludzkość dowiedziała się o bohaterskich czynach Sonica. Saga Szmaragdów Chaosu thumb|Druga Kontrola Chaosu Po tym jak Forteca Doktora Eggmana została zniszczona, Sonic i jego przyjaciele nie musieli się już dłużej ukrywać, a Prezydent zawarł z nimi rozejm. Jednak Doktor Eggman nie zaprzestał swoich prób podboju świata i powrócił w latającej fortecy Egg Fort, którą potem zamienił na Egg Fort II. W trakcie sagi Szmaragdów Chaosu Sonic i jego przyjaciele podróżowali po świecie, poszukując Szmaragdów Chaosu, które miały im umożliwić wywołanie drugiej Kontroli Chaosu i powrót do ich świata. Szmaragdów poszukiwali także Eggman i Knuckles. Wojsko zaczęło opracowywać własne roboty, na podstawie maszyn Eggmana, które miały za zadanie być godnymi przeciwnikami dla doktora. W trakcie ostatniej bitwy o Szmaragdy Chaosu, narodził się Super Sonic, który zniszczył E-99 Eggsterminatora i wywołał w ten sposób drugą Kontrolę Chaosu. Jej efektem było sprowadzenie na Ziemię Mistycznych Ruin i Anielskiej Wyspy - fragmentów świata Sonica. Saga Chaosa thumb|left|Atak Perfect Chaosa W ciągu sześciu miesięcy po zakończeniu wydarzeń z sagi Szmaragdów Chaosu, Sonic i jego przyjaciele wiedli swoje życie na Ziemi i zamieszkali w różnych miejscach. Tails wybudował swój warsztat w Mistycznych Ruinach, Knuckles powrócił na Anielską Wyspę, Amy zamieszkała w Station Square, a Cream i Cheese zostali u Chrisa. Do świata ludzi sprowadzeni zostali również Big i Żabek. Mistyczne Ruiny stały się popularną atrakcją turystyczną. W trakcie sagi Chaosa, Doktor Eggman powrócił po sześciu miesiącach i zniszczył Główny Szmaragd, uwalniając niebezpiecznego potwora - Chaosa, ale również i pokojową Tikal. Sonic i jego przyjaciele stanęli z Eggmanem do kolejnego wyścigu o Szmaragdy Chaosu, którymi doktor chciał wzmocnić Chaosa. Po tym jak Eggman został pokonany, Chaos wymknął się spod kontroli i sam zdobył dla siebie Szmaragdy Chaosu i osiągnął formę Perfect Chaosa. Potwór zniszczył Station Square katastrofalną powodzią, ale został zatrzymany przez Super Sonica. Chaos powrócił do swojej pierwotnej postaci, a jego gniew zniknął gdy ujrzał Chao, którymi niegdyś się opiekował. Ostatecznie odszedł razem z Tikal. Saga Shadowa thumb|Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK spadająca w kierunku Ziemi Po wydarzeniach z sagi Chaosa, ludzie przystąpili do odbudowy zniszczonego Station Square. Wojsko rozpoczęło masową produkcję własnych robotów, które miały stawać w szranki z Doktorem Eggmane. W trakcie sagi Shadowa, Doktor Eggman pozyskał plany nowych robotów wojska i pamiętnik swojego dziadka, Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Dowiedział się o istnieniu Shadowa i uwolnił go z Więziennej Wyspy. Ludzie zaczęli mylić Sonica z Shadowem, co doprowadziło do tego, że wojsko zwróciło się przeciwko niebieskiemu jeżowi. Po zniszczeniu Więziennej Wyspy, Doktor Eggman zdobył łącznie sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu i zagroził Ziemi zniszczeniem, demonstrując swoją potęgę. Doktor wykorzystał Armatę Zaćmienia z Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, aby zniszczyć połowę Księżyca. Dał następnie Prezydentowi 24 godziny na ogłoszenie kapitulacji wobec Imperium Eggmana. Sonic i jego przyjaciele zdołali jednak dostać się na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK i powstrzymać Eggmana. Doktor zdążył, nieświadomie, uruchomić plan zemsty, jaki dawno temu ułożył jego dziadek. Profesor Gerald Robotnik zaprogramował Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, by po zebraniu w niej siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu zderzyła się z Ziemią i zniszczyła ją. ARK zaczęła zmierzać w kierunku planety, na początku przez moc Szmaragdów Chaosu, a potem przez Bio Lizarda transformowanego w Final Lizard. Ostatecznie jednak Super Sonic i Super Shadow zatrzymali kosmiczną stację, ale Shadow przypłacił to niemal życiem i zaginął. Ziemia była bezpieczna, a Kontrola Chaosu którą Super Sonic i Super Shadow wywołali aby przenieść ARK w bezpieczne miejsce zaczęła działać. Saga półksiężyca thumb|left|Egg Moon zbliżający się do zasłonięcia Słońca W wyniku trzeciej Kontroli Chaosu coraz więcej mieszkańców świata Sonica zaczęło trafiać na Ziemię, wśród nich m.in. zwierzątka, Chaotix i Vanilla. W trakcie sagi półksiężyca Doktor Eggman odbudował zniszczoną połowę Księżyca, tworząc Egg Moon. W dzień Nowego Roku Egg Moon zboczył ze swojej orbity i zakrył Słońce, odcinając dopływ naturalnego światła na Ziemię. Eggman wytłumaczył się usterką i zawarł z Prezydentem porozumienie, co zezwoliło mu na produkcję i sprzedaż Słonecznych Kul, które zasilały Mirror Tower. Sonicowi nie spodobały się jednak zamiary doktora i zaczął niszczyć Mirror Tower, przez co ludzie i wojsko zwrócili się przeciwko niemu. Później jednak okazało się, że Eggman celowo przesunął Księżyc i wykorzystywał Słoneczne Kule do prania ludziom mózgów. Gdy spisek doktora wyszedł na jaw, został on aresztowany i wtrącony do więzienia. Przyjaciele Sonica zniszczyli natomiast odbiornik Egg Moona i pozwolili Księżycowi wrócić na jego orbitę, przywracając dostęp do Słońca. Saga Emerla thumb|Emerl niszczący Station Square W trakcie sagi Emerla zwierzątka zasymilowały się z ludźmi i zamieszkały razem z nimi. Bohaterskie czyny Sonica doprowadziły do powstania ruchu społecznego o nazwie Freedom Movement, który promował sport i beztroski styl życia, a także kult niebieskiego jeża. Po tym jak Doktor Eggman trafił do więzienia, wysłał Bokkuna by aktywował starożytnego robota bojowego, Emerla, a następnie uwolnił go. Plan ten nie powiódł się, ale Eggman wykorzystał potem zbuntowany sprzęt elektroniczny, by uciec ze swojej celi i zaszyć się w kanałach pod Station Square. Podczas gdy doktor przygotowywał swój najnowszy plan, Prezydent zorganizował turniej walk o Szmaragd Chaosu, który miał zachęcić Sonica, Knucklesa i Rouge do współpracy przeciwko Eggmanowi. Zwycięzcą turnieju okazał się Emerl, który po otrzymaniu Szmaragdu Chaosu wpadł w szał bojowy i zaczął niszczyć wszystko na swojej drodze. Został pokonany dopiero przez Cream i Cheese'a, którzy strącili go na dno zatoki, gdzie robot eksplodował. Saga powrotu do domu thumb|left|Sonic i jego przyjaciele, Eggman, oraz GUN u wybrzeży Murazji W trakcie sagi powrotu do domu Knuckles odnalazł najstarszą znaną mapę świata i dostarczył ją Doktorowi Atsumi w Pałacu Pukapito. Wojskowy okręt Seahawk wyruszył na morze, by zlokalizować położenie Murazji. Doktor Eggman ukończył jednak swoją latającą fortecę, Egg Giant-Makan, porwał załogę statku i ukradł system w jaki wyposażony był okręt. Następnie wysłał Decoe i Bocoe, którzy zabrali mapę Doktora Atsumi. Eggman namierzył ostatecznie położenie Murazji i udał się na miejsce. Sonic i jego przyjaciele również tam popłynęli, gdy przybyli do nich Knuckles i Atsumi. Na miejscu zostali zaatakowani przez doktora, ale z pomocą przybył im GUN Fort V3. Egg Giant-Makan został zniszczony, ale Eggman wycofał się do podziemnego królestwa Murazji. Tam zamierzał podłożyć ładunek wybuchowy i wysadzić "pępek świata", aby wywołać globalną erupcję wulkanów, która położyłaby kres obecnej cywilizacji i pozwoliła zbudować Imperium Eggmana. Doktor nie zdążył detonować ładunku z powodu ataku Mongrouna, który przebudził się wskutek trzęsień ziemi. Sonic i jego przyjaciele zdołali zniszczyć robota za pomocą ładunku wybuchowego, ratując tym samym świat. Następnie uciekli z podziemnej Murazji, tuż przed erupcją podwodnego wulkanu. thumb|Portal do świata Sonica Po ocaleniu świata, Freedom Movement nabrał rozpędu i zaczął się rozrastać. Okazało się jednak, że Sonic i jego przyjaciele będą musieli wrócić do swojego świata. Było to spowodowane tym, że niegdyś oddzielone od siebie Ziemia i Świat Sonica znów zaczęły się łączyć. Problemem były ich osobne linie czasowe, które zaczęły ze sobą kolidować. Ludzie postanowili pożegnać Sonica i jego przyjaciół, aby czas nie stanął w miejscu. Tails i Chuck Thorndyke zaczęli budować portal, który miał odesłać istoty pochodzące ze świata Sonica. W dniu pożegnania, Card Passer zarządził ostatni atak na Doktora Eggmana, który został jednak udaremniony przez Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Eggman zapewnił bohaterom niezbędną część do teleportu do świata Sonica. Na początku teleport zabrał wiele istot z powrotem, ale w pewnym momencie przestał działać. Zasilił go potężny wystrzał z Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Sonica, mogli wrócić do swojego świata. Chris zatrzymał jednak niebieskiego jeża w swoim świecie na dłużej. Później Sonic zebrał wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu i dzięki ich mocy powrócił do swojego świata. Sześć lat później Chris dorósł i zaczął pracę nad maszyną, która zabrałaby go do świata Sonica. Saga Metarexów thumb|left|Chris przechodzący przez portal do świata Sonica Na Ziemi minęło sześć lat, podczas gdy w świecie Sonica upłynęło sześć miesięcy. Dorosły Chris ukończył teleport na planetę niebieskiego jeża, który połączył z Głównym Szmaragdem. Przeszedł przez portal sam, ale gdy wyszedł w świecie Sonica był z powrotem dwunastoletnim chłopcem. Jego rodzina i przyjaciele zostali na Ziemi, nie mogąc wykorzystać jego wynalazku z powodu dużego ryzyka na jego uszkodzenie. Po pewnym czasie rodzice zdołali wysłać do świata Sonica rzeczy dla Chrisa. Jego przyjaciele próbowali rozwikłać teleport, ale nie udało im się to. Po tym jak Główny Szmaragd został zniszczony, Doktor Eggman zbudował dla Chrisa rakietę Hurry and Go Home Version 1, która miała go zabrać z powrotem na Ziemię. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, czy Chrisowi udało się powrócić na Ziemię, choć rakieta osiągnęła wystarczającą prędkość, by przekroczyć granicę międzywymiarową. Ciekawostki *W odcinkach sagi Shadowa Ziemia widziana z kosmosu wydaje się być niemal identyczna w kształcie i układzie kontynentów do tej prawdziwej, ale w pozostałych sagach, gdzie ukazywane są jej mapy, kontynenty są zupełnie inne. Kategoria:Miejsca w Sonic X